Say Something (Giving Up on You)
by Happy-Valley
Summary: I used to believe that dreams held more power then thoughts or fate. As I started to grow older I realized that my dreams would not come true, no matter how much I wished for them to become real. It wasn't until I decided to move to Forks, Washington that I finally realized that dreams do come true, even if death is the path I must take to achieve it. AU: Carlisle x OC


**Title:** Say Something (Giving Up on You)

**Chapters:** 1/ongoing

**Characters:** Carlisle Cullen x OC

**Pairings:** Bella x Edward, Emmett x Rosalie, Jasper x Alice, Charlie x Sue, Jacob x Reneseme

**Song:** Say Something by A Great Big World

_A/N: Alright so it looks like I'm gonna be doing a Twilight fanfiction now. I know I have like three other stories that I still need to write but to be honest I've been really busy and I have to get back into the mindset that I had when writing them. I will be updating all the chapter soon but for right now I wanted to write this story._

_I heard the song Say Something and I really fell in love with it! I literally every time I hear it cry my eyes out because its just an amazing song and beautiful! If you haven't heard it before I seriously would suggest taking a listen! Especially when reading this story!_

_Of course some of the songs I listened to when writing this are from the different soundtracks for the Twilight movies. Despite not really being that excited about them, I'm a fan of the books and the music tracks where actually pretty good! Anyways, this first chapter is going to start around the time that Bella heads off to Forks to live with Charlie._

_Now here's a little information on my character. Since this is not really going to go along with the timeline much. I mean it will but it is for sure an AU. Now I'm sure you are going to ask, well what about Esme. She will still be in the story but as more of the mother figure without the romance. In order to keep appearances as a real family, Esme is still their mother just her and Carlisle are not romantically together. In fact for the purpose of this story I'm thinking of maybe adding in later a brother to the mix that Esme can fall in love with._

_For now she is a single child and the best friend of Bella's. She and Bella grew up in Phoenix together and her coming along for the ride is to make sure that Bella doesn't hurt herself and has someone there that she'll at least know. As for who I based my character off of, I actually made this character from scratch but as for who would portray her I would have to say Emilia Clarke (aka: Game of Thrones Mother of Dragons). More will come out later about the character as a person cause the story would not be as interesting~_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story!_

_Here goes the first chapter and please review! _

_The only way I become a better writer is having other read my work and comment on it. I can only get better unless I have others there to point out my wrongs. Also before I start the story, I am looking for a beta reader! The girl that used to have that position actually doesn't have time for me or our friendship anymore so I am in need of someone else! Just message me if interested!_

* * *

I used to believe that dreams held more power then thoughts or fate. When I was younger I clearly could imagine myself with a dashing prince, fighting dragons and whisking me away to a castle far far away. As I started to grow older I realized that my dreams, no matter how much I wished for them to become real, would never take flight. I had to think more down to earth. I was getting to old for fairy tales, but somewhere in the back of my head was a glimmer of hope for that small little fantasy to exist. A fantasy about finding my one true love, the other half of my soul. It wasn't until I decided to move to Forks, Washington that I finally realized that dreams do come true, even if death is the path I must take to achieve it.

I remember the day that Bella, my best friend in the entire world, decided she wanted to move back in with her father. You could imagine my shock at hearing those words. Of course after some well thought out explanations, I finally realized her true intentions. It wasn't a secret that Bella was somewhat upset with the fact that her mother remarried, but Phil was a good guy so there wasn't cause for much complaint. You see, Phil was a professional baseball player, one that traveled... A LOT. For Bella's mother, it was almost torturous to not be there supporting him. In fact thinking back, I'm sure I could have seen Bella's decision coming from a mile away. So naturally, as a friend I wanted nothing more then for her to do what she wanted, of course with some extra baggage. That would be me.

You see for years Bella and I grew up together. Though I'm three years older then her, we still became close. In fact Renee would often say we were more like two peas in a pod then friends. I still believe in some strange way we had to have been separated at birth. Moving on. Since Bella and I were so close it would only be natural for me to want to tag along, with some convincing when it came to my parents. As their only daughter, it was hard for them to even imagine the idea of me being farther then a few feet away let alone in another state. Finally they caved and I was on the next flight out, headed towards a place that would not only change my views but my fat as well. Though I didn't know it, Forks was about to become my center of the world.

After having sat in the same spot for a while on a crowded plan headed to a destination you would think no one else would be headed, you can only feel the relief I felt when my feet touched down at the Port Angeles terminal. To be honest, even though the flight itself wasn't that bad, I couldn't help but wanna kiss the ground. It wasn't because I hated flights or even the fact that we had been sitting that long, but it was the crowed closed in feeling that had me on edge the entire time. I absolutely hate being in cramped tight spaces. Not enough to freak out and have an all out panic attack, but enough to have a death like grip on my seat the entire time.

Bella naturally, was entertained the entire time, laughing at my misfortune under her breath. Few good words passed my lips each time she let out a small jingle of laughter at my expressions. Touching the outside world, I felt the cold creeping into my skin. I was surprised for sure but for some reason I felt a new sense of freedom by being there. Maybe it was the fact the city wasn't as.. what's the word.. dirty as Phoenix. Or maybe it just all the natural air that didn't seem as contaminated as the city life was. Either way, I couldn't stop myself from taking in a deep breath in happiness. Muttering under her breath, I turned towards Bella in confusion, until I noticed her father standing not that far away with her name on a sign. Behind him his police car sat. Now that's what I call getting picked up in style.

"Hey dad." With a wave, Bella walked over to her father, I trailing behind her. It wasn't that I didn't like Charlie, more of I wasn't sure how he liked me. I met him a few times before and we exchanged small greetings but we never really got into a full blown conversation. Then again, that was how he always was. Turning his attention towards me, he let a small smile grace his lips as he brought a hand up in greeting.

"Hey." With a smile and wave back before I knew it we were in the car, heading towards good old Forks, Washington. It wasn't a long drive and before I knew it we were already there, pulling up into a comfy little two story house. I couldn't keep the smile off my face when I saw it, of course Bella wasn't as impressed. I was like that. I love those little things with their own charms. Older houses were the best, all the wood work and the designs that went into their construction always struck something within me. Piling out we all headed into the warmth of the house.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room with Bella, Carly." With a shrug I smiled gently at Charlie. He was really trying hard. To be honest I was thankful that he allowed me to stay there. I was more then happy to find a permanent residence somewhere in town, that was after I found a job. Unlike Bella I was finished with school. I could have moved on and done something else with my life, but with my older brother doing most of the supporting in our family, I never really found the urge or the want to continue with my education. Yeah it would have gotten me a better job back home, but hey.. I live my life the way I want and when your parents understand your decision it makes life easier.

Trailing behind Bella up the stairs and into her room, I couldn't help but squeal slightly inside. It colors were amazing and it had such a great bay window to look out or even read in. Yep, I'm officially loving this house now. Bella was a little apathetic about it but I could tell she was at least grateful for everything Charlie was trying to do. Without hover, Charlie went downstairs and left us both to unpack.

"Well. Welcome home Bella." Rolling her eyes, my sister figure started to unpack her trunk. "Aw come on! This is a good thing! Not only is your mother happy, you get to spend more time with your dad, you get to escape from the crowded city life... What more could you want? Well other then your best friend in the world being here with you." Chuckling she smiled at me before wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I'm happy you are here with my Carly. To bad you aren't going to be in school with me." Sighing, Bella unwrapped herself and sat on the bed. Crossing my arms, I walked over to the bed, admiring the purple and sighed slightly.

"It would of been cool but to honest I'm glad I don't have school and I'm sure that you will make tons of new friends. As for me, I have to start looking for a job that doesn't require a degree of any kind."

"You could work at the diner we passed?" Shuddering I thew myself back on the bed in a exaggerated way.

"Oh please! I'm way to good for that place!" Throwing a arm over my eyes, Bella chuckled and slapped my stomach playfully.

"I'm serious!" Sitting up and I gave her a side hug.

"I know you are. But come on... can you really see me working there?" Pretending to think for a moment, Bella ended up nodding her head in time with mine. "I wouldn't last a day there. I'd be gone and out before you could say potato. One I hate germs and I'd have to watch people shoveling food in their mouths all day. Not cool."

"That might be your only option. There isn't much around here in Forks." Sighing, we both shrugged before hearing Charlie call our for us. I heard a loud pop outside as Bella walked to the window and let her shoulders drag lightly. "Great. First day and dad already has people here."

Chuckling I leaned back against the headboard of the bed as she headed downstairs. I should have joined her but I just didn't feel like doing so. In fact before I knew it I felt the nice embrace of sleep calling my name, wrapping its arms around and finally pulling me into my dreams and fantasies. It wasn't until I felt someone pushing on my shoulder that I woke, looking into the concerned yet slightly displeased eyes of Bella.

"Dinner's ready." Rubbing my eyes I looked at the clock and sighed. It had gotten late, later then I wanted to be honest. Standing I felt my joints pop, echoing out into the room and causing Bella to flinch slightly. "How can you stand that sound? It's like you broke something."

"Cause it feels really good." Changing I made my way downstairs to food and before too long was back upstairs with Bella who was getting anxious about school. Pulling out my laptop, I turned it on, listening to her go on and on about how she didn't know anyone and she was going to be the talk of everything.

Finally getting it to boot up, I started searching for a job as Bella collapsed in the bed next to me. Placing my hand on her head, I pretended to pet her like a dog which earned a smack to my hand and a laugh between us both. As I scrolled through job opportunities, I found one that caught my eye.

"Hey. Why don't I try for this one?" Looking over my shoulder, Bella shrugged her shoulder. "I don't need a degree and all I have to do is talk to people coming and in and leaving and answer phone calls. Should be easy."

"Its a hospital though..." Shrugging I looked up and wrote down the address so that I could stop by the next day and apply.

"I don't mind. Its a small town, so I highly doubt that anything big is going to happen anyways." Nodding in agreement, I shut the computer off and got off the bed to change for bed. "well.. for now, we should get some sleep. One, you have school tomorrow and I might as well go ahead and put my application in tomorrow."

Nodding her head, Bella also got changed before we settled down for bed. Before I closed my eyes though, I felt my heart beat increase. Something was telling me tomorrow was going to be a life changing day for sure, for what reason I was uncertain. All I knew was that tomorrow was going to be a big day and one I was sure I needed all the rest I could get for.

* * *

Walking through the front doors of the hospital, I pulled my coat closer to my body, not just from the chill but all the white walls. I didn't like hospitals to a degree but it was a potential job on the line so I had to suck it up. All morning for some reason I felt nervous. I wasn't sure why, but I felt jittery and something deep inside telling me to hurry and quickly, pulling me towards the hospital. As I walked further in I took note of the few people sitting there. Being a small town I expected this but to see and think are two different things.

Walking up to the main desk, I made sure I looked as presentable as I could before clearly my throat when the lady sitting there took no notice of me. Raising her head, she plastered on a fake smile, her dimples caving in and her eyes pleaded for a break. Trying to put a good smile on my own lips, I began slightly to doubt if I should even try to take this job.

"How can I help you dear?" Her voice was strained from lack of sleep I'm sure.

"Yes. I happened to look online and saw you were hiring." With a seemingly joyful expression, the woman jumped out her seat and nodded her head wildly. Taken back, I almost ran right out of the room. This woman was suddenly way to hyper for me.

"OH! Yes! Please fill this application out if you don't mind." Almost slapping down an application and a clip board, she smiled wildly. Pushing a smile through the shock, I walked towards a seat, starting to fill out the information needed. It was not what I was expected when I walked through the doors. Don't get my wrong, I love wearing a smile and all for others being happy, but there was only so much joy that I could take from one person at a time. It almost made me wonder what would happen if I got the job and had to work with that woman. Shuddering, I finished and walked back up towards the desk. Just as I was about there I suddenly and roughly slammed into a solid rock form.

Falling back slightly, my papers flying to the floor, I cursed under my breath. Just as I raised my head to tell the jerk off for running into me I stopped dead. The golden honey pools staring right back at me shocked me to the core. I felt my heart stop for a moment, entranced by their warmth and shock. Pulling myself away from their mesmerizing glow, I took in the rest of his form, noting the pale yet fair skin, the golden locks that were neatly and perfect sculpted. Catching those eyes again I tried to form coherent words but before I could even speak, a smile graced and pulled at this delicious pink lips.

"Are you okay?" Nodding my head dumbly, I tried to sober up but something was keeping in my almost comatose state. Breathing in deep I caught the scent of pine and freshness that could only have come from that hunking mass of man in front of me. Pushing back a strand on hair I completely forgot about my application for a second.

"Oh!" Looking down, I was about to pick up the clip board when I saw perfect hands reach down first. Looking at it form a moment, he must have noticed what it was because he soon raised an eyebrow and chuckled slightly.

"Well Miss... Jenkins I believe this belongs to you." Handing over the clip board he smiled again, but something caught me. Taking a closer, I could have sworn his eyes were a golden in color when we first ran into each other. That's when I noticed that his other hand was gripping tightly to his coat, tearing a small hole through it. As if noticing my staring, his hand relaxed and he forced his perfect smile. "I hope you get the job. Good luck."

With that, he fled, fast and straight past the front desk. Confused and slightly aroused, I shook my head and went back to the lady at the desk who smirked as if she knew some deep dark secret about what just happened. Before too long I was walking out the front door, hugging my jacket closer as the clouds rolled in. Letting out a sigh past my lips, I made sure my coat with zipped up and my hat with tight.

As interesting as the day was, I was sure about one thing. One that I more the likely got the job, thought Gladis (who I found out was the lady at the front desk) never really told me for sure. Second was that despite how strange our meeting was I wanted to run into that stunning doctor again. Something deep inside kept nagging at me to turn around and find him. A deeper part of me was tempted but my mind was replaying the fact that he was clearly distressed about my presence. Maybe I had hurt him in some way and he was trying to hide it from those around, as little of them as there was. Tomorrow was a new day and I could only look forward to what it would bring. If only I knew that day was the start of everything. The start to not only love, but loss and darkness that would threaten the light deep inside my soul.

* * *

**_Alright all done! Now please... comment, like, and follow!_ **


End file.
